simpsonsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Cartoons
Plusieurs cartoons sont mentionnés dans'' Les Simpson''. ''Alcibiade'' *Quand Ralph dit à Mademoiselle Hoover qu'il a vu un chien dans le conduit d'aération elle lui répond : "Ralph, la dernière fois tu avais vu le loup-garou dehors. Tu te souviens ?" mais en VO elle lui dit "Ralph, remember the time you said Snagglepuss was outside ?" (tu te souviens de la fois où tu as dis que Snagglepuss était dehors?). *Quand Bart va voir le vendeur de BD pour lui demander si son celluloïd du bras de Scratchy à de la valeur, celui ci sort un celluloïd de derrière le comptoir et dit "Ca c'est la Panthère Rose dessinée par Hig Heisler et ça vaut cher.". En réalité il s'agit de Snagglepuss et non de la Panthère rose. En VO il dit bien que c'est un dessin de Snagglepuss, les traducteurs de la VF auraient donc pu utiliser le nom français du puma, à savoir Alcibiade. ''American Dad'' Dans le livre des criminels américains on retrouve la photo de Peter Griffin sous laquelle est inscrit le mot "plagiarismo di plagiarismo" (plagiat de plagiat). De nombreux fans considèrent American Dad comme une pale copie des Simpson et au vue des 3 références citées ci dessus il semble bien que les auteurs des Simpson partagent ce point de vue. ''Beavis & Butt-Head'' ''Bob l'éponge'' *La phrase du tableau de début d'épisode est "SpongeBob is not a contraceptive" (Bob l'éponge n'est pas un contraceptif). Dans les sous-titres de la VF SpongeBob a été maladroitement traduit par "Eponge Bob". *Quand Sara Sloane tourne une scène du film "La femme du gardien de zoo" dans laquelle elle embrasse un homme et doit se déshabiller, Ned saute devant la caméra pour interrompre le tournage et dit "ce film est en train de tourner à la pornographie". En VO il dit "This movie's turning into SpongeBob NoPants", une référence au titre original complet "SpongeBob SquarePants". *Dans le générique de fin où les noms des membres de l'équipe technique sont modifiés comme de coutume pour l'épisode d'Halloween, un des "animation co-producer" est appelé "Happy Birthday Fun-SpongeBob", probablement le dessinateur Bob Anderson. *Durant le générique de fin, une scène bonus nous montre Lisa cachée dans le coffre de la voiture de Chloé, en train de prier Buddha, Jésus et Bob l'éponge (car "il vaut mieux ratisser large") mais Bob l'éponge se moque d'elle. *A la foire aux nouveautés, un des T-shirts que présente Krusty représente un personnage hybride d'Itchy et de Bob l'éponge. *On peut voir une statue de Bob l'éponge à l'institut océanographique de Barnacle Bay. *Pour Halloween Frankenstein est déguisé en Bob l'éponge. ''Futurama'' *Le nom d'Halloween de David Cohen dans le générique est David "Watch Futurama" Cohen. En plus de son travail sur les Simpson, David X. Cohen est aussi le co-développeur de Futurama avec Matt Groening et a écrit plusieurs épisodes. *Au salon de la science fiction Uter a un T-shirt de Futurama. Il est intéressant de souligner qu'à l'époque de la diffusion de cet épisode, Futurama n'avait pas encore débutée (ce qui explique peut être pourquoi il ne s'agit pas du logo officiel). *Bender fait partie des personnalités qui attendent les appels téléphoniques au standard de la Fox. (Tous les autres sont également des personnages de séries diffusées sur la Fox aisni que le président de la chaîne Rupert Murdoch). *Dans le gag du canapé les Simpson arrivent par des tubes comme ceux qu'utilisent les personnages de Futurama pour se déplacer mais c'est Fry, le héros de la série, qui prend la place de Bart. Il est alors réaspiré et remplacé par Bart. *En classe, quand Bart commence à avoir des hallucinations et à voir ses camarades en personnages de séries télé il voit Richard se transformer en Bender. *Il y a une petite figurine de Bender (à peine visible) sur l'étagère dans l'appartement du vendeur de BD. *Quand Homer et Bart regardent des cassettes vidéos des combats de leur futur adversaire, le robot du professeur Frink, il y a une cassette sur laquelle il est écrit "Killhamad Aieee vs. Bender". *Matt Groening est présent au salon de la science-fiction et signe des autographes. Quand Lenny l'aperçoit il s'exclame "Waow c'est le créateur de Futurama". Milhouse lui demande de signer sa poupée Bender et il dessine un croquis de Fry pour un autre enfant. *Il y a une affiche de la saison 1 de Futurama dans le vidéo-club. *Quand l'adolescent boutonneux saute du rocher en forme de tête d'homme pour se suicider, il crie "Pourquoi ils ont supprimés Futurama ?". Il s'agit là d'une petite critique des scénaristes vis à vis de la Fox qui a décidé de ne pas reconduire la série après 4 saisons. *Le titre de l'épisode fait référence au nom de la série ; quand Homer et Bart ressortent du tunnel quantique Bender est apparu dans leur voiture mais Homer qui n'a pas envie de devenir copain avec lui le jette par dessus bord. ''Huckleburry Hound'' ''King of the Hill'' *La famille Hill se trouve dans les gradins du stade où se joue le match de football américain entre les équipes d'enfants de Springfield et de Arlen. Arlen est la ville fictive du Texas d'ou sont originaires les Hill, ce qui explique pourquoi Hank dit, déçu par la défaite de Arlen, "On a fait 3000 km pour voir ça !". *Parmi les différents représentants de la Fox qui attendent les appels au standard de PBS, on peut voir Hank Hill, parmi d'autres personnages de séries diffusées sur la Fox. *La séquence pendant laquelle les Simpson attendent sur le trottoir devant chez eux pendant que leur maison est en train d'être désinsectisée est une parodie du générique de King of the Hill, les images sont saccadées et la musique est identique. Homer/Hank s'ouvre une bière, la famille Simpson/Hank et ses amis, patientent sur le bord de la route, un éboueur vient ramasser les poubelles et les jettent dans un camion benne, des voitures passent, un camion d'une compagnie de téléphonie se gare et un employé en descend pour intervenir sur un cable en haut d'un poteau, Abraham/Peggy vient déposer un canapé sur le trottoir et Kirk/un homme vient le récupérer et le charge dans son pick up, Patty et Selma/Peggy et Luanne s'arrêtent en voiture pour changer une roue crevée, Milhouse/Bobby vient tourner autour du chien en vélo. ''Les Griffin'' *Pour convaincre le public de faire des dons à PBS, Betty White dit "Si vous ne voulez pas que des programmes sans aucune prétention intellectuelle disparaissent du petit écran, appelez dès maintenant" et elle éteint une télévision sur laquelle on peut voir le logo de Family Guy. (le nom original de la série) *Peter Griffin fait partie des clones d'Homer. *Dans le livre des criminels américains on retrouve la photo de Peter Griffin sous laquelle est inscrit le mot "plagiarismo" (plagiat). De nombreux fans considèrent les Griffin comme une pale copie des Simpson et au vue des 3 références citées ci dessus il semble bien que les auteurs des Simpson partagent ce point de vue. ''Les Jetson'' ''Les Pierrafeu'' ''Looney Tunes'' ''Popeye'' ''Quick Draw McGraw'' ''Ren & Stimpy'' ''Rue Sésame'' ''Scooby Doo'' ''South Park'' *Bart et Milhouse regardent South Park à la télé. La production de l'épisode des Simpson ayant commencé en 2002, lors de la sixième saison de South Park (première saison après la mort définitive de Kenny) c'est surement pour cette raison que Kenny ne figure pas aux cotés de Stan, Kyle et Cartman. Dans cet épisode OJ Simpson apparaît et tue tout le monde avec un poignard. OJ Simpson avait également fait une apparition dans South Park, dans L'épisode de Butters (l'épisode juste après celui de la mort de Kenny). *Quand le vendeur de BD parle de la communauté internet, il cite une personne dont le pseudo est "I killed Kenny 6475". *La séquence où Bart explique à ses copains qu'il veut un petit frère est une parodie de South Park. Bart prend le rôle de Stan, Milhouse de Kyle, Nelson de Cartman et Ralph celui de Kenny. Puis Otto arrive à bord du bus scolaire et percute Ralph et s'exclame "Oh mon dieu, j'ai tué Kenny". ''Teletubbies'' *Milhouse regarde les Télétubbies à la télé. Comme à chacune de leurs apparitions dans les Simpson, ile ne sont pas rigoureusement identiques aux vrais Télétubbies et diffèrent par la forme de leurs antennes et leurs noms. Plus tard on découvre qu'il porte aussi un caleçon à leur effigie. *Pour distraire Maggie, Homer se déguise en Tinky Winky. Il lui dit "Coucou Maggie. Je suis Homy Womy, le Télétubby, mais je suis aussi ton père au cas ou tu t'en douterais. Alors, voyons ce qu'il y a à la Tubbyvision" puis il allume la télé qu'il s'est accroché autour du cou et s'éléctrocute. *Les Télétubbies sont dans la foule de PBS qui poursuit Homer (Aux USA les Teletubbies sont diffusés sur PBS). Contrairement aux vrais, ceux là peuvent se servir de leurs antennes pour tirer des rayons laser. *Bart et Lisa regardent les Télétubbies à la télé. On apprend que l'un d'entre eux s'appelle Gaa-Gaa, une parodie de Laa-Laa. *Dans le gag du canapé, Homer, Marge, Lisa et Bart sont déguisés respectivement en Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Po et Laa-Laa. *En VO l'émission brésilienne pour enfants présentée par une femme peu vétue que regarde Bart à la télé s'appelle "Teleboobies" (boobies signifie seins) mais elle n'a pas de nom en VF. *Quand Bart et Milhouse regardent la version édulcorée de l'émission de Krusty dans laquelle il n'a plus le droit de "faire des trucs marrants", Milhouse dit "Les Télétubbies font bien pire et on leur dit rien". *Parmi les peluches de la machine à pince à laquelle joue le docteur Hibbert se trouve une peluche d'une caricature de Dipsy. *Maggie a une peluche d'une caricature de Po, le Télétubby rouge, sur une étagère. *Les Télétubbies font un spectacle en pemière partie du concert de Roofi. Ils arrivent sur scène et se servent des bols de Tubby-Délice (traduit par "flan" dans la VF des Simpsons car le nom original de cette nourriture est Tubby-Custard (Tubby-Flan)). Ils se servent chacun leur tour et Marge, déçue du spectacle alors que les enfants ont l'air ravi, dit "Ooooh ! Le deuxième aussi veut du flan. Oh, c'est un peu répétitif". Le concept des Télétubbies à la télé est effectivement basé sur la répétition des mêmes images plusieurs fois dans le même épisode. *Un des Springfieldiens (au premier rang) porte un costume de Tinky Winky. ''Yogi l'ours'' *Lors de son procés, Roger Myers dit pour sa défense "Le dessin animé est basé sur le plagiat" et que (en VF) sans Art Carney nous n'aurions pas connu l'ours Yogi ; Art Carney est l'acteur américain qui jouait Ed Norton dans la série "The Honeymooners" et qui a effectivement été la source d'inspiration de Yogi en ce qui concerne sa personalité et sa voix. En VF la phrase n'a plus aucun sens puisqu'il dit Roger Moore à la place de Art Carney. *Lorsque la foule de Springfieldiens va voir le maire pour se plaindre des ours qui envahissent la ville, Moe dit : "ceux là sont plus malins que la moyenne des ours. Ils m'ont fauché mon panier de pique-nique". Une référence à Yogi l'ours qui se définit lui même comme "plus malin que la moyenne des ours" et qui aime voler les paniers de pique-nique des visiteurs du parc Jellystone. *Le rêve d'Homer au tout début de l'épisode fait référence à ce cartoon. En VF Bart s'appelle Bart-ours, mais Bart-Bart en VO (en référence à Boo Boo) et Homer s'appelle Homer-ours en VF mais Homi en VO (en référence à Yogi). Homi/Yogi et Bart Bart/Boo Boo se promènent dans le parc de Jellystone à la recherche d'un panier de pique-nique à dérober. Homi/Yogi en aperçoit un et s'approche sur la pointe des pieds. Bart Bart/Boo Boo lui dit de se méfier du Ranger Ned/Ranger Smith mais Homi/Yogi lui répond qu'il est "l'ours le plus intelligent de la forêt". (En VO il dit "I'm smarter than the average bear", la phrase que dit souvent Yogi). Mais au même moment le Ranger sort de derrière un arbre pour récupérer le panier. *Le soi-disant "document sacré" que Krusty aurait foulé au pied d'après Homer est en fait un menu pour enfants sur lequel figure un jeu où il faut aider Yogi à trouver le chemin du Washington Monument.